In mining, it is generally an objective to transport fragmented material being mined by a cutting or mining device from a mining location, for example in a mining shaft underground, to a dispose location, for example a dump or a further conveyor inside or outside the mining shaft. Usually, a mining device, such as a drill, releases the drilled material in a fragmented form to a conveyor device, preferably a conveyor belt, through which the material is conveyed away from the mining location to a dispose location. At the dispose location, the material is usually disposed from the conveyor device.
Document WO 2013/149292 A1, for example, discloses a conveyor system between a loading region and a discharge region, an endless belt bendable in a tubular shape, a number of carriages including belt rollers for engaging the edges of the belt, a loading carriage and a discharge carriage. The belt is driven in the conveying direction by a number of drive stations implemented as belt rollers arranged along the conveyor run and coupled to respective roller motors. A disadvantage of this system is its high complexity and low flexibility. Further, irregularities in the driving movement may occur, in particular with aging of the belt rollers.
Document WO 2007/006066 A1 discloses a conveyor system for continuously conveying fragmented material comprising an enclosed belt conveyor attached to a suspended rail system. The enclosed belt conveyor is attached between a mobile transfer conveyor and a clamping device capable of exerting a defined tensile stress on it. Pairs of idle guide rollers along the belt conveyor are used to support the longitudinal edges of the belt in a position, such as to form the enclosed belt conveyor. A disadvantage of this system is its lack in flexibility due to the complex setup, which largely depends on the correct defined tensile stress being exerted by the clamping device, which also may lead to a breakdown or malfunction when not applied correctly.